


Missing You

by boredomsMuse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Kail was sad by the lack of harry/gil in the movie so wrote something to explain it away, M/M, Post D3, minor spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Being back with her boys and her crew is awesome, but Uma notices somethings off about Harry and Gil.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Slides into AO3 like 'D3 was fun but there wasn't any harry/gil even though we all know they kissed so guess who wrote a fic explaining why and fixing it'
> 
> Me, I wrote it.
> 
> Please enjoy

“So,” Uma starts, taking a seat on the roof beside Harry, “do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Harry asks, like he can really fool her. Maybe she’d let him get away with it, but it’s been weeks since the barrier came down. She’s sick of waiting for them to figure this out themselves. 

“Gil.” Uma says. Harry immediately stiffs, hand twitching for his hook. It’s sitting behind him, just barely in reach. In just seconds he could grab it, Uma knows, but if not for the paranoia he’d have it locked in a draw right now. Harry knows what he’s like when he’s twitchy and vulnerable, he needs those extra few seconds to think.

“What’s there to talk about? He’s off adventurin’ with Jay, remember?” Harry huffs.

“Then let’s talk about how you’ve been flirting with every girl you see.” Uma says.

“Am I not allowed to flirt Captain?” Harry snaps. “Or is it milady now?”

“I prefer milady the Captain these days.” Uma doesn’t hesitate on her reply, unbothered by Harry’s cheek. It just proves how badly she needs to tell him to grow up. “Oh Great Uma the most powerful also works.”

“I don’t know about all powerful. Ya just made the ember light up, Mal did all the hard work.” Harry scoffs.

“You’re lucky I know what you’re like Harry.” Uma warns. “Anyone else I would have pushed off this roof for that.” Harry grunts but doesn’t say anything. That’s fine. Uma can wait him out.

It takes twenty minutes before Harry finally sighs, uncurling a little and letting the scowl slip off his face.

“Sorry.” He offers.

“Make it up to me,” Uma says, “tell me what’s wrong.” Harry sighs again but he doesn’t lash out so Uma pushes. “When I left, you and Gil seemed pretty happy together.”

“We were.” Harry confirms.

“Then how did all this happen?”

“Ya left.” Harry mumbles. “Someone had t’ step up and take ya place.”

“And what?” Uma prompts when Harry pauses. “Did you fight over it?” She couldn’t imagine Gil fighting to be in charge, but she had to guess something or Harry might just shrug it off.

“No, no one contested me.” Harry says. “And Gil was my first mate. It was fine at first but… but the isle came first, you know? Dating was a distraction, and a weakness.” Uma opens her mouth to object but… but she can’t really. Dating is caring and favouritism among your most loyal, things a leader on the isle can’t show. Or its control and manipulation, something Harry would never do to Gil.

“Was he okay with it?” She asks.

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair. “He said he was fine with it.”

“Okay.” Uma accepts. “So that’s why things were off on the isle. But why now? You’ll always be my crew, but the rules are different here.”

“I know.” Harry says. “But, I mean, Uma ya were _gone_. We didn’t think ya were coming back, we definitely didn’t think we were getting’ off the isle. We didn’t plan for this.”

“So you’re just going to let it end?” Uma asks, frowning.

“What else can I do?” Harry snaps, glaring before quickly curling up again. “He’s movin’ on Uma. He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Well did you ask?” Uma says, rolling her eyes when Harry didn’t reply. “Then how do you know that?”

“He’s off on some grand adventure with Jay, it’s pretty clear what’s up.” Harry argued.

“Harry you’re an idiot.” Uma sighs.

“I’m aware of that.” Harry snaps. “I know I shouldn’t’a let ‘im go but I was kinda freakin’. And then it was too late.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Uma says. “I meant, Jay and Gil are just friends. The adventure’s a bro thing.”

“Yeah right.” Harry mumbles.

“Yes right.” Uma huffs. “He’s not over you Harry, he adores you.”

“Maybe before but he’s moved on.” Harry argues.

“Oh for the love of-“ Uma groans. “Jay and Gil aren’t dating. I even checked with Evie. If anyone would know it’s her.” Harry was silent a moment before hesitantly looking over.

“Ya mean it? He hasn’t moved on?”

“I mean it.” Uma confirms. “He’s wanting on you. So just, go get your man already Harry.” She orders.

“But he’s in the middle of nowhere. By the time he gets home he’ll have definitely moved on.” Harry says, quickly going back to solemn. Uma regrets ever missing her boys and their stupidity. 

“They’ll be in Sherwood for the week, Jay’s showing Gil around the campus. You can get there before they leave.” She reminds out. “I’m sure Ben would even lend you a carriage. Oh wait, look at that, he already has and I parked it in the carpark.”

She barely has time to throw Harry the keys before the pirate’s racing off.

* * *

“Harry!” Gil grins, stopping just short of pulling him into a tight hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Sup man.” Jay greets, smirking. “Evie texted me the details, have fun.” With that, he quickly leaves Gil and Harry alone at the edge of Sherwood Forest. 

“I wonder what Evie told him.” Gil hums, waving as Jay left. 

“Who knows.” Harry claims, smile straining as he wonders who he wants to hook more right now – Evie, Jay, or Uma. 

“But hey man, what are you doing here? Miss me?” Gil asks, smile adorable and a little teasing. Harry felt his heart melting just a little bit. He doesn’t want Gil smiling like that at anyone else. All the nerves that had been building on the journey over seem to vanish completely at that thought.

“Yeah, actually.” Harry says, closing the distance between them. “I’ve been missin’ ya a bunch lately.”

“Aw, really?” Gil’s grin widens. “I missed you too man, I think I talk Jay’s ear off about you.” He admits sheepishly.

“I didn’t just mean that.” Harry says. “You know Gil, I’m not a Captain anymore.”

“Well yeah, no one’s really a captain now, right? Unless you want to say Ben and Mal are captains, that does kinda work. And I think-“ As much as he likes Gil’s voice, Harry presses a kiss to his lips to finally get the point across. Gil doesn’t even hesitate, just slips right into the kiss and fits himself against Harry perfectly. Harry almost wants to sob at the familiar and perfect feeling. He’s missed this, he’s missed Gil.

“I’m never givin’ ya up again.” Harry promises when they finally part for air.

“Oh, that’s what you meant.” Gil says, smile perfectly giddy and perfectly adorable. Harry doesn’t hesitate to pull him into another kiss.


End file.
